


Doctor, Doctor

by Avocado



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Beta Omega Dynamics, Beta!Tony, Biting, Blood, Bonding, F/M, First Time, Smut, a/b/o dynamics, alpha!bruce, omega!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:55:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4286211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avocado/pseuds/Avocado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark was an asshole, but his friendship had its perks. As you're about to find when you work under Dr Bruce Banner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is just smut. I love a/b/o dynamics but this is the first one i've done, so I hope you enjoy it!

“Bruce,” you called out, whipping off your labcoat, “I’m doing a coffee run – can I get you anything?”

From across the laboratory, Dr Bruce Banner shot you a small smile. “Just the usual, please. I’ll go and find you the money-”

“Don’t be silly, it’s on me,” you replied, gently but firmly, returning the smile. You exited the room before he could object and hopped into the elevator, humming quietly to yourself.

Working for Stark laboratories had its ups and downs. The downs included the constant threat of one of Stark’s new innovations going awry (which happened painfully often) and wrecking the place. The ups consisted of being placed under the instruction of Bruce Banner, Tony Stark’s friend and much calmer confidant.

You’d been selected as part of a small group of scientists to work on a side project of Stark Industries, something to do with the modification of Stark’s extra battle suits. None of you had been completely informed of the situation for the sake of confidentiality, but what you _did_ know was that you were the only female in the junior scientists picked. And you were the only Omega.

You were on suppressants, naturally. There was no earthly way you would be able to carve out a career for yourself in science whilst undergoing your heat every month. Usually the pills you were on were enough to douse your scent as well – a lot of Alphas hadn’t noticed your Type since you’d started the medication. It also meant, though you could still smell Alphas, you were far less inclined to feel attracted to them just because they were Alphas.

However Bruce Banner… Bruce Banner was something different.

When you’d walked into the lab that first morning to meet the scientist that you’d be working with, the scent of an Alpha that had rushed to meet you was unmistakable. It was difficult to describe, but an Alpha’s scent would often smell like your favourite things all mixed together – fresh apple pie, newly washed sheets, the smell of sweat after sex. It almost made you drool as you had entered that lab and slapped eyes on the Alpha who had been emitting it.

He was gorgeous. He wasn’t tall but you’d never particularly cared about height, and even if you had, his body was built thickly enough with muscle under his labcoat that it was compensated for. Dark hair in curls and the most gorgeous cupid’s bow which you could only imagine pressing against your own lips. The moment he set eyes on you you knew he could smell that you were an Omega. There was a moment, a tiny moment when a spark seemed to fly across the lab between the two of you. It was gone in an instant though as he began to introduce himself as Doctor Bruce Banner – “just Bruce, please” –  the man that you’d be working under for the next few months.

Ah, crap.

You’d gotten along well with the Doctor. The first couple of weeks were stressful, especially because of the elitism of the team that Stark had assembled, but everyone supported each other, and Dr Banner had always made you feel encouraged. He was shy, and softly-spoken – you had heard rumours that his, well, _condition_ made him feel vulnerable when being introduced to new people. But he was nothing but quietly charming and the two of you formed a fast friendship.

Well, perhaps a little more than a friendship… no, no, that was silly. You couldn’t have even been sure that he had known you were an Omega, and why would he really give two craps about a science intern in her late twenties who had only three pairs of jeans and a tiny apartment to her name? He was this gorgeous, successful… well, _Avenger,_ and what were you? When it boiled down to it, pretty much just a horny Omega.

So you’d requested an upped dosage of prescription suppressants so that his Alpha scent would be damped down enough to not distract you every time you went into work, and you got on with things.

And even though it had helped, it still didn’t stop you from being the only one offering to work late with him, or the coffee runs you did when you could see he needed a caffeine hit. And in return it seemed he walked a little closer to you than a friend would in the corridors, and he offered to walk you home when it was late.

You sighed as the elevator doors pinged shut in front of you. If you would let yourself admit it, yeah, you were pretty infatuated with the guy, and _not_ just because of his Type. Bruce Banner was just, well, damned near perfect. Good god you couldn’t let anyone know.

“Are you alright, Miss (Y/L/N)?” came a voice. You nearly jumped out of your skin – you hadn’t quite gotten used to that yet.

“Oh, hi, JARVIS. I’m okay. Just going out to get some coffee.”

“ _Another_ coffee run, ma’am?”

“What can I say, we’re caffeine addicts. You know if you had a mouth that I’d buy you some too,” you said, as the elevator began to descend. “Hey, that’s a thought. Do you think they have some kind of virtual coffee?”

“I couldn’t give you an answer, ma’am, but when you’ve finished your current project for Mr Stark you could always make it your next endeavour,” JARVIS replied, fondly. You had a soft spot for JARVIS, AI or not. You smiled, for a moment, all thoughts of Bruce leaving your head.

But, as there’s no rest for the wicked, the elevator slowed down a couple of floors after you’d gotten in, opened its doors, and standing there was Tony Stark. When he clapped eyes on you he shot you a shit eating grin and sidled into the lift next to you.

“Good afternoon, sir. And where can I take you?”

“Where is (Y/N) going?” asked Tony, that smile still not off his face. Oh boy, you knew what was coming.

“To the ground, I believe.”

“Then I’ll go there too.” Tony spun round, back against the wall, arms crossed. “So, (Y/N). Have you asked out Bruce yet?”

You made a disgusted noise and looked away. Yes, you might not want to let anyone know that you liked Bruce, but Tony Stark could sense these things from a mile away. Asshole. He laughed at your response.

“Come on, you know he won’t make the first move. You’d be good for each other.”

“Mr Stark, please stop,” you replied.

“Mr Stark? I don’t see you ‘Dr Banner’ing Bruce.”

“Yeah, that’s because I _like_ him,” you retorted, finally looking at the other occupant of the lift. Thing was, you _did_ like Tony, and he knew you liked him, but it wasn’t the kind of friendship where you just admit that to each other. It was more a kind of friendship based on relentless teasing and occasional insults.

“See! I told you so.”

“I didn’t mean _like_ like, I… Argh, Tony, you are infuriating,” you cried, eliciting a laugh from him.

“Look, (Y/N), you have _got_ to tell the guy. I may not be an Alpha but I can smell how you get around him a mile off, even if you are on suppresants.”

You blushed profusely. Christ, if even a Beta could smell you, it must be getting bad. You sighed and stared out one of the glass walls of the elevator, over the city.

“You know it can be dangerous sometimes for an Omega to, uh, _be with_ an Alpha and not bond with them. And I don’t want to mess either of us up.”

“Well the answer is simple then. Bond with Bruce.”

You nearly slapped him.

“What the _hell,_ Tony! Don’t just talk about it like that! As if it’s so damn simple! As if you _know_ that Bruce wants to mate with anyone, let alone me!” you felt yourself getting teary. “JARVIS, can you stop the elevator please. I’ll walk the rest of the way.”

“Of course, ma’am,” said JARVIS, slowing the lift to a halt.

“Oh come on, (Y/N),” Tony began, but you stamped out, with JARVIS thankfully shutting the doors behind you before Tony could follow. How dare he? How _dare_ he be so flippant about the whole thing. If you bonded with Bruce then that was it, for life. Your lives would be entangled until one of you died. Well, until you both died. He would be the only person you could ever love, the only one who could mate with you, the only one who could give you children…

The primal Omega in you allowed a thought to flash through your head of your stomach swollen with life, Bruce running his hand over it, feeling his child growing inside of you-

Argh, you had to snap out of this! You… you couldn’t do that to Bruce. You couldn’t make him be with you for the rest of his life. An Alpha like him could get whoever he wanted, it wouldn’t be fair to make him stay with you. You cuffed away a couple of tears, took in a deep breath, and went outside to go and get some coffee.

**

When you returned to the lab you’d regrouped yourself. Bruce still gave you a look as you handed him his coffee – you wondered if he could smell from your Omega Type that you had been upset – but he said nothing. Instead he just gave you a small smile and informed you on the next part of the task.

So the day passed into night, and, once again, you volunteered to work late. It was nice, just you and Bruce. You would talk quietly before lapsing into companionable silence as you worked. Before you knew it, evening had turned into early morning. Bruce sighed as he looked at his watch.

“I’m sorry, (Y/N), I didn’t mean to keep you this late…”

“It’s fine, Bruce, really. I wouldn’t have stayed if I hadn’t have wanted to.”

Bruce shot you a tired smile. God, the two of you would need a lot of coffee tomorrow.

“Can I at least walk you home?”

“Only if you want to.”

“I always want to.”

There was another small smile exchanged and Bruce went to get his coat.

JARVIS remained quiet as you rode the elevator down to the ground floor. The two of you stood closely, though if it was out of the need to conserve heat on this chilly evening or because of… well, something else, you couldn’t say. Your apartment wasn’t far from Stark Tower, but New York was New York, and nighttime was nighttime, and it felt safer to have someone to walk with. You chatted quietly as you made your way with Bruce, about nothing really, but it was still glorious. When he gave you little sideways glances it made your heart flutter. It almost seemed a shame when you got to your door.

“Thank you again for working late. It's always nice to have company in the lab. Especially yours,” said Bruce, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. God that was adorable.

“Really, it’s no problem.”

“You know, (Y/N),” said Bruce – did he move slightly closer? – “you’re an amazing scientist. I think you have a bright future ahead of you.”

“Really? That means a lot, thank you,” you replied, feeling redness rise to your face.

“I hope I can keep working with you. If you wanted to do keep working with me, that is.”

Unable to say anything out of fear you’d make a fool of yourself, you nodded. Yeah, he was closer. His face was now only a couple of inches from yours, and his lips were so beautiful, and you could feel the heat coming off of him, and –

There was a beeping of a car horn followed by a whooping and the two of you sprung away from each other. The moment passed and the two of you looked at each other again awkwardly.

“Okay, well you’d better-”

“I should probably head back-”

The two of you laughed. He managed another smile, the kind of smile that lets you know the person who wears it is wearier than they want to admit.

“Goodnight, (Y/N). I’ll see you tomorrow. Coffee’s on me.”

“Goodnight, Bruce. Text me when you get back so I know you’re safe, okay?” (Yeah, it had been a plot to get his phone number, but also you genuinely did want to make sure that he stayed safe.)

You watched him walk away before going into your tiny apartment, with its five-times used furniture and moth eaten curtains. You fell face down onto your bed. Ugh, why was he so damned perfect? It simply wasn’t fair. But there was no time to be a baby about the situation, so you simply opened your beside drawer to get your nighttime suppressants.

Strange. Had you really left your suppressants towards the front of the draw like that? Usually you put them towards the back, behind your cotton buds and allergy medication. Oh well, you probably just left the house in a hurry that morning. You swallowed one of the pills, got into your PJs, and fell asleep almost instantly.

**

The next morning you felt… funny. It was probably from lack of sleep. You’d only had a handful of hours after all. You rubbed your eyes and let out a yawn – it was nothing a good breakfast wouldn’t fix, you figured, taking your morning suppressant.

By the time you’d reached Stark Tower, though, you didn’t feel any better. In fact, you felt kind of worse. Your temperature was high, like _really_ high, and you were cramping something bad. It was like someone was shoving hot coals into you. You clutched the lab table desperately as waves of heat washed over you. It seemed it couldn’t get any worse, when:

“(Y/N)?”

Oh god. You looked up to Bruce. The air around him seemed thick, and his Alpha scent hit you like a tonne of bricks.

“(Y/N), are you okay?”

You tried to open your mouth and say yes, but, instead (rather embarrassingly) you fainted.

When you woke up you were back in your own room, at home, but nothing was any better. You still felt hot, but instead of just a high temperature, everything seemed pinpointed. And where is was pinpointed was your cunt.

You let out a groan and thrust into the air. Oh fuck. Oh, _fuck._ You were going into heat.

Your hands clenched the bedsheets and you let out a yowl of need. Oh Christ, you couldn’t remember the last time you were in such delicious agony. Your whole body was crying out to be filled, the Omega inside you screaming for some kind of mate. You considered getting your vibrator but you knew that was nothing to tackle the power of your heat. And taking more suppressants could be dangerous.

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.

There was only one thing you could think to do.

You scrambled for your phone and called Bruce’s number. It rang only a couple of times before the Doctor answered.

“(Y/N)? What’s the matter? I-”

“Bruce,” you managed, through gritted teeth, “I _need_ you.”

“You-?”

“ _Bruce, please get to my house,”_ you begged, choking back a moan. Bruce’s answer was instantaneous.

“I’m on my way.”

It took only a matter of minutes for you to hear the knock at your door – how you managed to out of your beg for long enough to answer it was a miracle. But you made it, and you were greeted by Bruce, panting, looking as if he’d just run all the way to yours.

He took you in and you saw him take in a deep breath, exhaling through his mouth, lips just slightly parted. When he opened his eyes his pupils were dilated. He licked his lips, coming inside your flat and closing the door.

“You’re in heat.”

You managed to nod, clinging to the doorframe. When you felt your body go weak suddenly there were arms around you, carrying you to the bed and laying you back down. You took in a breath of his scent, it was thick, and gorgeous, and just the smell of an Alpha after staving off so many heats made you wetter than you’d been in months.

“Don’t know… what happened... suppressants didn’t work…” you said, though communication of any kind that wasn’t moans was pretty difficult at this time. You saw Bruce try and compose himself.

“Do you need me to go and get you some emergency suppressants? There’s a clinic downtown that-”

You grabbed his arms, suddenly, forcefully, and looked him in the eye.

“No… Bruce… I _need_ you… I _need you to mate with me,”_ you groaned. His mouth fell agape.

“You… you need…?”

“Please, Bruce,” you cried, falling back onto your bed, back arching. Another moan escaped you and you heard him curse.

“(Y/N), I… are you sure? I know Omegas can’t be completely in control of…”

“Bruce!” you cried with surprising clarity, “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I walked into that lab. Now, admitting that might come back to haunt me but right now I _need_ you to mate with me. You’re the only one I trust!”

Bruce looked at you for a moment, before reaching out to cradle your cheek in his palm. The touch of flesh on flesh made you let out a little mewl and waves of pleasure rolled over you. Oh god, you needed to be fucked.

But suddenly there was Bruce’s mouth, on yours, pulling you up so he could hold you closer, his free hand snaking around your waist. You opened up your mouth and let his tongue slide against yours, roughly, and it felt like you’d wanted it to feel for months. One hand clenched in his hair and the other grabbed his shirt, desperately, trying to pull it off.

“Calm down,” he managed to mutter against your lips, pulling your hand away, “we have all night.”

His kisses moved along the side of your mouth to your jaw and then across your shoulder, and you felt his hands cup your breasts. Another cry of pleasure escaped you and you burrowed your face into his neck, where his Alpha scent was strongest. You inhaled deeply, letting the scent wash over you, both calming and somehow exciting you at the same time. All you could feel was Bruce against you, touching your body, exploring you all, kissing every part of your skin with those gorgeous fucking lips he had.

“Bruce… I need your knot… I need you in me now… I need to feel you inside me…” you muttered into his neck. All of a sudden you were on your back and Bruce was tearing at your clothes, almost snarling, and Christ you had never seen anything so sexy in your damned life.

“Christ you smell good… I’ve known you were an Omega since you first walked into the office… you can’t imagine the amount of times I’ve imagines fucking you until you screamed...” Bruce replied, casting his own shirt to the floor, kissing up and down your body, nipping at your newly exposed breasts.

Then he said something you didn’t expect.

“Let me bond with you.”

Your eyes met his and for a moment you experienced some control amidst your love.

“Bond…? But…”

“(Y/N),” he says, kissing your stomach, but gently this time. “I’ve loved you,” kiss “since the moment” kiss “I laid eyes on you too.” Kiss. “I want you to be my mate. If… if you want me.”

There’s something so vulnerable in his eyes that it almost breaks your heart. You reach down and cradle his face. Because of your Type you’re so caught up with how much an Omega needed an Alpha, you forgot how it could be the other way around too. Bruce needed you as much as you needed him, but you were both too blind to see it. You nodded, smiling.

“Of course I want you, Bruce.”

He gave you the biggest smile you had ever seen, and kissed up your chest until he reached your mouth, giving you a tender and loving kiss before nuzzling down to your scent gland, the place he’d need to imprint on which sat at the nape of your neck.

“Are you _sure?_ ”

“Never been more sure of anything in my life,” you choked out, the fire suddenly spreading again, “now _bite me.”_

You knew it would hurt, briefly, and it did. Bruce bit down hard and in one swift motion punctured the skin over your scent gland. You cried out before the pain gave away into pleasure, throwing your head back on the bed in ecstasy, an orgasm ripping through you. You had no idea that bonding with someone could be so _fucking glorious._ Bruce wiped the blood he’d drawn from his mouth and looked down at you. You touched the new bite mark which was already healing over – an Alpha’s spit had incredibly quick healing abilities for Omegas, as their bodies were designed to look after their mates. You smiled up at him, the feeling of your new bond sweeping over you – if your body had been a live wire where Bruce was touching before, now it was like a whole fucking energy plant. At the end of every neve you could feel your heartbeats, no longer separate but as one, a bonded pair.

The romance didn’t last for long. You still _massively_ needed his dick. Now bonded, Bruce seemed to instinctively know this, and began to drag down your jeans.

“Christ, you’re already so wet…”

“I _know_!” you gasped, feeling his breath against your cunt. Bruce wasted no time. He threw what was left of yours and his clothes to the floor. He was an impressive size and completely hard, precome leaking down his cock, so beautifully ready for you. And he wasted no time, you were wet enough, he sheathed himself fully into you, and you cried out, having the need you craved to be satiated finally fulfilled.

There was no need to check if you were alright, he knew instinctively you were through your fresh bond. Instead he held you to him as tightly as he could and began to thrust into you, in and out, setting a punishing rhythm that had you crying out. Your fingernails sunk into the flesh of his back and you heard him growl.

“Christ… Bruce… I can feel your knot…” you cried, your mouth running away from you. He increased the pace, clearly excited by your words. The feeling of his knot swelled inside you deliciously.

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you now, your Alpha’s got you now, let me fill you up…”

You buried your head in his scent gland.

“Fuck me… I want you to come in me… I want you to let me carry our children… I… I…” your Omega side took over and you plunged into bliss, letting the feeling of Bruce fucking you engulf all your senses. His thumb came to your clit as you felt his knot grow and when he came inside of you the feeling of the jets barrelling into you tipped you over the edge again and you orgasmed hard and heavy.

Bruce rode out his orgasm inside of you, keeping you clutched tightly, locked in the most intimate of embraces. When he finally separated from you you let out a mewl of protest, but he pulled your body close to his, arms wrapping around you, holding you tight against his chest. You listened to his heartbeat in perfect sync with your own and you fell asleep in your Alpha’s arms.

**

Of course, morning afters always have the potential to be awkward.

You woke up feeling blissfully content, and in your groggy haze, you couldn’t quite remember why… until…

You opened your eyes and sat bolt upright. You were lying in a blood-soaked, come-covered bed and Bruce was nowhere to be found. The Omega in you let out a howl of discontent.

It lasted only for a second before Bruce came back into the room, wearing his boxers and holding tea. He put the mugs down on your side table and pulled you back against him.

“I’m here! I’m here,” he whispered to you, kissing you gently. You sighed at yourself.

“Oh god, of course you are. I’m sorry. That’s so embarrassing, I don’t know how to stop that,” you said, hiding yourself in his chest. Bruce laughed.

“It’s okay. It’s endearing, really.”

You laughed and looked up into his eyes. “Hey.”

“Hey,” he replied, running a calloused thumb over your cheek.

“So… last night,” you coughed, “sorry if I got a bit carried away. About, uh, kids and stuff. I didn’t mean to. It just sort of came out.” Bruce chuckled.

“It’s fine. It can happen during mating, especially in freshly formed bond mates.” He kisses you again. “besides, I’m your Alpha now. If you want to talk about having kids, let’s talk about it.”

You grinned, the thought exciting to the Omega in you. Being a freshly bonded pair was like the two of you had never been apart, everything seemed so, so _right_ now. But a thought still lingered in your mind.

“But… I’m on suppressants. How on earth did I come into heat?”

You reached into the drawer and pulled out your box of suppressants, accidentally bottom side open. The plastic sheets of pills cluttered to the floor.

But so did a piece of paper.

Your brow furrowed. You picked up the scrap from the floor.

_You’ll thank me later. T xoxo_

You read the note again, then one more time. “Isn’t that Tony’s writing?” asked Bruce from behind you. You nodded before grabbing some of your pills.

“Smell these,” you said. Bruce looked a little confused but did as he was bid.

“I don’t smell anything.”

“God _DAMNIT,”_ you cried, throwing the pack across the room. “They’re placebos! Tony fucking swapped out my suppressants for placebos!”

“He did _what?”_ Bruce asked, his voice dangerously low. His face set in tight anger. “Does he realise how dangerous that can be? Let alone non-consensual, I, I…”

“Sweetheart, Bruce, love. Calm down. Calm down.” You pulled him to your chest, stroking his hair. Eventually his body relaxed. “It’s fine, Bruce. I mean, yeah, I’m going to beat the shit out of him. But at least something good came out of it.”

Bruce sat up and gave you a smile, still weary, but definitely laced with joy.

“I do love you, you know.”

“I love you too.”

Bruce kissed you, and suddenly waves of heat began to pool between your legs.

“Hey, can we call in sick today?”

“Today? We’re taking the week,” replied Bruce, throwing you back on the bed.

Yeah, Tony Stark was an asshole, but his friendship had its perks.


End file.
